falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:E-ressistance/brudnopis
Fallout: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game, stworzona i wydana przez Interplay 30 września 1997 roku. Jest to pierwsza gra z [[Seria Fallout|Seri Fallout]]. Na samym początku gra miała korzystać z systemu GURPS, jednak gdy nie doszło do realizacji umowy. Interplay utworzył swój własny system S.P.E.C.I.A.L.. Fallout jest też "duchowym następcą" klasycznej gry cRPG Interplay o nazwie Wasteland. Gameplay Fallout jest grą RPG z turowym systemem walki i z izometrycznym widokiem. Statystyki Postaci Fallout używa do tworzenia postaci systemu nazwanego SPECIAL. SPECIAL to akronim od 'S'iła, 'P'ercepcja, ('E'ndurance) Wytrzymałość, 'C'haryzma, 'I'nteligencja, ('A'gility) Zwinność i ('L'uck) Szczęście. Jest to siedem podstawowych atrybutów które posiada każda postać w grze. Są one używane by poznać jakie ma umiejętności i profity dana postać. Umiejętności W grze jest 18 różnych umiejętności. Mogą mieć one wartości od 0% do 200%. Wartości startowe tych umiejętności na poziomie 1 zależą od 7 podstawowych statystyk gracza, ale większość z tych umiejętności będzie wahało się od 0% do 50%. Za każdy zdobyty poziom gracz zostanie nagrodzony punktami umiejętności, ilość tych punktów wylicza się wzorem: 5 + podwojona Inteligencja. Gracz może też "Oznaczyć" 3 umiejętności. Wartość oznaczonej umiejętności będzie rosła podwójnie. * 6 bojowe umiejętności: Broń Lekka, Broń Ciężka, Broń energetyczna, Walka Wręcz, Rzucanie * 8 aktywnych umiejętności: Pierwsza Pomoc, Lekarz, Skradanie się, Otwieranie Zamków, Kradzież, Pułapki, Nauki Ścisłe, Naprawa * 4 pasywne umiejętności: Retoryka, Handel, Hazard, Sztuka Przetrwania Książki znalezione na pustkowiach mogą na zawsze zwiększyć niektóre z tych umiejętności, na początku gry trudno jednak znaleźć książkę. Jednakże gdy umiejętność osiągnie określony poziom nie możemy nauczyć się więcej z książek. Niektóre postacie mogą podnieść niektóre nasze umiejętności poprzez trening. Maksymalny poziom umiejętności jest powiązany z naszymi Atrybutami - postać z niską Inteligencją nie będzie mogła podnieść umiejętności Nauki Ścisłe tak wysoko jak postać z wysoką Inteligencją. Niektóre z umiejętności mogą być podniesione przez trzymanie przedmiotów, np: trzymanie Zestawu Wytrychów, podniesie nam umiejętność Otwieranie Zamków. Narkotyki także podniosą nam tymczasowo statystyki; jednakże poprzez narkotyki możemy nabawić się uzależnienia, lub efektu odstawienia. Cechy i Profity Gdy tworzymy postać, gracz może wybrać 2 opcjonalne cechy dla swojej postaci. Większość cech, ma wpływ na gameplay. Zazwyczaj Cecha posiada jeden pozytywny skutek i jeden negatywny. Są one wypisane przy opisie cech. Jeśli wybierzesz jakąś cechę, nie możesz już jej zmienić, jedynym wyjątkiem jest Profit "Mutacja", który pozwala wymienić jedną cechę. Profity to specyficzny element systemu poziomów. Co każde 3 poziomy (lub 4 jeśli gracz wybrał cechę: "Kujon"), gracz może wybrać sobie profit. Profity dodają specjalne efekty, większość nie jest możliwa do zdobycia poprzez normalne zdobywanie poziomów, jak np. gracz ma więcej punktów akcji. W przeciwieństwie do Cech, profity dają tylko pozytywne efekty. Jest to spowodowane częstotliwością zdobywania ich. Historia Tło Gra jest umieszczona w post-apokaliptycznym świecie po Wielkiej Wojnie, czyli wojnie nuklearnej która zaczęła się 23 Października i skończyła się po dwóch godzinach. Spowodowała jednak wielkie zniszczenia. Przed wielką wojną była Wojna o Zasoby, podczas której ONZ został rozwiązany, plaga przeszła przez Stany Zjednoczone i Kanada została zaanektowana przez USA. Gra zaczyna się w roku 2161 w północnej Kalifornii w Krypcie 13, domu głównego bohatera. W Krypcie 13 zniszczył się Hydroprocesor, podzespół komputera który był odpowiedzialny za gospodarkę wodną. Nadzorca Krypty, wysyła protagonistę do poszukiwania zamiennika. On lub Ona, dostaje przenośne urządzenie nazwane PIPBoy 2000, który przechowuje mapy, cele zadań i wszystkie przeczytane Holodyski. Nasz bohater wyekwipowany w PIPBoy 2000 i skromny ekwipunek, jest wysłany by zdobyć inny Hydroporocesor. Postacie Protagonista Gracz lub protagonista z Fallout''a jest mieszkańcem jednego z rządowych schronów atomowych znanych jako Krypty. W grach z serii ''Fallout jest on lub ona nazwany Przybyszem z Krypty. Protagonista jest określony przez system SPECIAL, który został zaprojektowany specjalnie dla Fallout''a i został też użyty w kolejnych grach z serii. Na końcu gry, Przybysz z Krypty jest wyrzucany z Krypty 13 i zakłada wioskę Arroyo. Na początku ''Fallout 2, Wybraniec, główny protagonista z Fallout 2, jest potomkiem Przybysza z Krypty. NPC do Rekrutacji Gra oferuje paru NPCów do zwerbowania, mogą oni pomóc graczowi w post-apokaliptycznych pustkowiach. W przeciwieństwie do Fallout 2, nie ma tutaj limitu NPCów których gracz może zwerbować do drużyny. Statystyki i pancerz NPCów nie zmienia się przez całą grę; tylko ich broń można zmienić. * Ian może być znaleziony w Cienistych Piaskach. Jest to pierwszy możliwy do zwerbowania NPC. Jest on doświadczonym podróżnikiem i strzelcem. Ian może korzystać z dowolnego pistoletu lub SMG, nosi on tylko Skórzany pancerz. * Ochłap jest jedynym nie-człowiekiem NPCem którego można dołączyć do zespołu. Ochłapa można znaleźć w Złomowie, na zewnątrz domu Phila, nie pozwalając mu wejść do domu. Gracz może dodać go do drużyny poprzez pokazanie się mu w Skórzanym Pancerzu lub poprzez nakarmienie go Iguaną na Patyku. Po tym, Ochłap będzie podążał za graczem. * Tycho jest byłym Pustynnym Zwiadowcą, teraz żyje w Złomowie. Może on nosić karabiny, shotguny i włócznie. * Katja może zostać zwerbowana w bibliotece w Gruzach. Może ona walczyć bez broni, nosić pistolety lub SMG. Historia Gracz ma najpierw 150 dni przed tym jak zasoby wodne Krypty zostaną wyczerpane. Ten czas może być rozszerzony o kolejne 100 dni jeśli gracz wykupi dostawy wody u Wodnych Kupców w Hubie. Gdy zwrócimy Hydroprocesor, Nadzorca krypty nakaże Przybyszowi z krypty zniszczyć armię mutantów która zagraża ludzkości. Mutant zwany "Mistrzem" (wcześniej znany jako Richard Gray) używając przed wojennego wirusa zwanego Wirusem Wymuszonej Ewolucji, rozpoczął zmienianie rasy ludzkiej w rasę "Supermutantów" i zjednoczenie jej w Jedność, wizje doskonałego świata według Mistrza. Gracz musi zabić go i zniszczyć Bazę Wojskową która przechowuje wielkie ilości wirusa FEV, by powstrzymać inwazje zanim się zacznie. Jeśli gracz nie ukończy obydwóch celów przed upływem 500 dni, armia mutantów odnajdzie Kryptę 13 i najedzie ją, kończąc w tym wypadku grę. Limit jest skrócony do 400 dni, jeśli gracz powie lokacje krypty 13 Wodnym Kupcom. Pojawi się wtedy filmowa cut-scenka jak mutanci najeżdżają kryptę. Jeśli gracz wybierze by dołączyć do armii mutantów, ta sama cut-scenka jest pokazana. W wersji 1.1, limit czasowy ataku mutantów na Kryptę 13 jest usunięty, pozwalając graczowi eksplorować świat wedle ich uznania. Gracz może również zniszczyć mistrza i bazę Super Mutantów w odwrotnej kolejności. Kiedy obydwa zagrożenia są wyeliminowane, pojawia się cut-scenka w której gracz wraca do Krypty 13. Wtedy to Nadzorca mówi mu, że zmienił się zbyt bardzo i jego powrót do krypty może mieć negatywne konsekwencje. Jedyną nagrodą jaką dostajemy jest więc wygnanie z krypty na pustkowia. Istnieje też niekanoniczne zakończenie (dostępne jeśli wybraliśmy cechę "Krwawa Jatka", mamy negatywną karmę lub jeśli rozpoczniemy to sami) w której Przybysz z Krypty wyciąga pistolet i strzela w Nadzorce po tym jak on go wygnał z krypty. Lokacje z Gry Krypta 13 Vault 13 is the Vault Dweller's home. The first quest in the game is to find a replacement for the Vault's broken water purification chip. None of the inhabitants are permitted to leave the vault, under the leadership of the Vault's overseer, who is dedicated to protecting and sheltering them. Vault 13 was probably located under Mt. Whitney, as it roughly matches the location of the mountain. Vault 13 may also refer to a mountain in Indian Wells Valley, within the bounds of the Naval Air Weapons Station at China Lake, known as B-Mountain. The mountain looks very similar to illustrations of the location in the game, and is rumored to have a large underground research center inside. Vault 15 Vault 15 was once occupied by an enormous number of people of very different ideologies and cultures. The overcrowding and the diversification led to the leaving of four different groups, three of them forming each one raiding group - the Khans, the Vipers and the Jackals - and one of them settling down and founding Shady Sands. The Vault 15 is now lair to several mutated animals. This is (probably) the Dweller's first attempt to find a water purification chip, although it is nowhere to be found here. Shady Sands A group of former Vault 15 inhabitants have founded a small village between Vault 13 and Vault 15. Shady Sands is ruled by Aradesh, who asks the Vault Dweller to help get rid of the radscorpions who are threatening the village. Here, the Vault Dweller can recruit Ian, an experienced traveler and gunman, to his group. It is also possible to "recruit" Tandi, the daughter of Aradesh, by failing to return her to town after her kidnapping. An obelisk in the center of the city has the inscriptions "In remind of hope and peace". Khans Raider Camp A clan of raiders known as the Khans, led by a man named Garl, have set up a camp near Shady Sands. Tandi, Aradesh's daughter, is eventually kidnapped by the camp's raiders, and it is up to the Vault Dweller to save her, choosing from a variety of methods. Junktown Surrounded by junk heaps of cars, Junktown is run by the shop owner Killian Darkwater, who is also the sheriff and grandson of the town's founder. Junktown's gates are closed in the night, and drawing weapons is not allowed except in self-defense. Gizmo, the town's casino owner, wants Killian dead, because he "cramps his business". The player can choose to either help Killian or Gizmo. The Vault Dweller can also recruit Tycho, a ranger, and Dogmeat, a wild dog, to his group. Junktown may be located in Mojave, a small town where two highways 58 and 14 meet in Southern California, also known for being the original launch point for the Spaceship One test flights (although that occurred after the game was made) and a very large commercial airliner boneyard. Hub As a major commercial town, The Hub is the most quest-filled location in the game. It is divided in several districts, each one controlled by a powerful group of people: the Water Merchants, the Crimson Caravan and the Far Go Traders. Here the Vault Dweller can send water merchants to Vault 13 to extend the time limit in which he must find the water chip. The Hub's approximate location corresponds to Lancaster in California. Necropolis The remains of what was once Bakersfield. Overrun by ghouls and containing a vast sewer system, Necropolis is the aftermath of Vault 12. Vault 12 was designed by the Enclave so that its door couldn't close and the vault's occupants would be exposed to high doses of radiation. This led to the transformation of its inhabitants into ghouls after the Great War. The ghouls were divided in three groups: the surface dwellers, who are the most numerous, and paranoid about non-ghouls and outsiders; the Glowing Ones, heavily irradiated ghouls, rejected even by their own ilk; and the so-called underground ghouls, living in the city's sewers. It is here that the Vault-Dweller finds the water chip whilst observing an unusual super-mutant invasion, which may be a serious threat to humanity's future. Boneyard The Boneyard, also known as The Angel's Boneyard, is the remaining portion of the Los Angeles cityscape. This is one of the later towns that the Vault Dweller may visit, receiving upgrades for end game equipment: the Turbo Plasma Rifle and Hardened Power Armor. He may also recruit Katja here. Lost Hills Bunker (shown simply as "Brotherhood of Steel" in the Pip-Boy) Headquarters of the Brotherhood of Steel, an organization with roots in the US military and government-sponsored scientific community from before the Great War. The outpost consists of 4 underground levels; with level 1 closest to the surface and level 5 the furthest underground. The Glow Formerly known as West Tek Research Facility, The Glow is now an irradiated ruin. It is here that experiments were conducted on laser and plasma weapons, and the development of the FEV and Power Armor took place. The Glow is controlled by a mainframe called "ZAX". It is the Vault Dweller's objective to retrieve a piece of evidence for the Brotherhood of Steel, which is a holodisk left by a fallen Brotherhood of Steel member, that proves he entered the location. The difficulty in this assignment is that The Glow is highly radioactive, and the player must consume anti-radiation drugs to survive his visit. A player unaware of this zone's high radiation levels will find himself quickly succumbing to radiation poisoning. Mariposa Military Base This former Military Base is where research was conducted on the FEV (which were previously conducted in the West Tek Research Facility). This is where new Super-Mutants are created. The Cathedral The Cathedral is the place where the Children of the Cathedral organization, which is a facade for the Master's plans, can be found. Beneath the Cathedral lies a secret vault, wherein the Master resides. Production Developers The ''Fallout'' developer team had nearly 100 members (mostly artists). Although most of the team dissolved after Fallout was released, about one third of them formed Interplay's Black Isle division that was responsible for Fallout 2. Some went on to work in future projects, and several key players left Interplay altogether to form Troika Games. Music The game soundtrack for Fallout was composed by Mark Morgan. International versions The game underwent censorship in certain international versions, including the removal of all children from the game in some of the European versions (e.g. British and German ones). This censorship was apparently imposed because the game included the possibility of killing children, although this was in no way promoted (on the contrary, the game actively discourages this act, though it remains possible as part of the player's free will). Among its consequences are unfriendly responses from NPCs, bounty hunters regularly and repeatedly attacking the player, and various NPCs refusing to join the player's party. In addition to being frustrating for many of the game's players, the removal of children from the game is known to have produced a number of bugs in it. A fan-made patch that returned the children to the game eliminated both the censorship and the bugs. Current availability New boxed editions of the game are published from time to time, usually included on one DVD together with Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics for $14.99. Fallout is also available for gold members and some times free members at GameTap (this version requires the GameTap client to play), and can be purchased for $5.99 at GOG.com (DRM-free version). Interplay has also struck a deal releasing their own DRM-free copies of Fallout, Fallout 2, and Fallout Tactics as a set for $19.99. Steam is also offering direct downloads for Fallout and Fallout 2 for $9.99 each, as well as selling them in a bundle for $19.99 which includes Fallout: Tactics free. External links * [http://duckandcover.cx/official/fallout/ Mirror of the official Fallout website] at Duck and Cover * [http://duckandcover.cx/official/gurps/ Mirror of the official early GURPS: Fallout website] at Duck and Cover * News related to Fallout at Duck and Cover * News related to Fallout at the RPG Codex